Everything Ends
by PassionNotObsession
Summary: Everything's broken, but does that mean it has to end? Eric and Pam's emotional scene with a little twist. Now a multi-chapter fic. ;  Comment ?
1. Chapter 1

The first thing she saw when she awakened was Eric and instantaneously all her worries were brought to the front of her mind. She leaned over her coffin and immediately asked him if he had even slept at all. His only response had been to hold up the towel that was doused in blood. The blood running down Eric's nose was evident and it pained Pam to see it. Never in all her existence as a vampire had she ever seen Eric so upset, nor had she ever seen him lose sleep over anything.

"Are the guards still outside?" Pam questioned, as she got out of her coffin.

Eric quickly nodded then began a spiel on how he wouldn't allow Pam to take any responsibility for the mess he'd created. "Whatever the authority decides, I will not allow you to take any responsibility," he had said.

"You didn't kill the Magister," Pam stated with an air of reassurance. Eric was acting as if it was already set in stone that he would be accused.

"Yes, but politically I'm a much cleaner scapegoat," Pam began to walk closer to him and rested on his desk, "Who's it easier to pin it on? The sheriff in your custody or the king that could be anywhere? If they search Russel's palace they'll find the remains of his lover." It was best that Pam be filled in.

In a gentle tone, a ton which Pam hardly ever used, "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing," Pam looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate, "He was the closet thing to Russel's heart. He had to die."

"A hundred years I've been with you. Why did you never say anything—about Russel or your family—?" She was astounded that he hadn't confided in her and she wanted the reasoning.

"You didn't need to know."

Pam's hurt showed in her eyes and Eric quickly tried to explain.

"What good would it do to share my pain with you?" The redness around the brim of Eric's eyes suddenly became more prominent. He felt slightly guilty for not sharing with Pam, but how could he? He didn't want to be perceived by weak. Least of all by his Pam.

"You didn't need to carry it all by yourself." Pam was growing more upset by the second.

"I am not weak."

And she knew that. Pam knew that he wasn't weak. How could she not? He was her everything. Her father, her brother, her friend, her lover. She of all people realized just how not weak he was. How could he think she would ever even consider titling him as weak?

"I was the sole survivor. The burden is mine alone." Leave it to him to be all noble about it, Pam thought.

"We've lived through so much for so long. It can't end this quickly."

"Everything ends. Even the immortals." There was a dark look in Eric's eyes and Pam couldn't pretend she wasn't frightened. Never in all her existence had she seem Eric so wrapped up over something. Never before had they been in danger as great as this.

"If I can't go on," he looked her directly in the eyes, "you must make a new vampire. It is your time to be a maker."

And that's when she lost it. The thought of losing him made her feel scared and she couldn't even grip what his statement meant. She couldn't imagine life without him. He was everything to her. What would she do if he was gone? The tears came. And she laid her head on his chest as he patted and kissed her head, trying to console her and trying to reassure himself. He could feel her hurt and he hated it. He didn't like her being hurt and suddenly his love for her overcame his ability to think anymore. The thought of never being with Pam again made him ache all over. He gently lifted her chin and pulled her lips to hers. They hadn't kissed in years. He couldn't understand why he'd ever stopped kissing her. Kissing her was simply incredible.

Pam and Eric were very passionate people. Before they knew it. They were engulfed in a world of true and complete love and ardor.

_I know the ending may be slightly OOC, however I felt that Pam and Eric do love eachother. Because this could be the last chance they have together, they'll want to take advantage of their alone time. _

_ Hope you enjoyed. I own nothing. Review? It'd be enormously appreciated! _


	2. Chapter 2

Part II. I think I'll continue writing this. :) Good idea ? I own nothing. Unfortunately. :( hahahaha. Comment ! 3

After succumbing to their passion, Pam sat on Eric's lap, a far away look in her eyes.

"Penny for you thoughts?" Eric asked, breaking her silence.

"I'm just—I don't want to lose you, Eric."

"I know."

"You didn't kill the Magister," Pam reiterated.

"No," he paused, "but I wish I had."

"What are you talking about? Now that's just plain stupid." She raised one eyebrow to show just how ridiculous she thought that was.

"After him threatening you and torturing you, all I wanted to do was drive a stake through that bastard's heart." The mere thought made his blood boil and his heart run cold. He looked at her more seriously. "I didn't tell you how proud I was of you."

"No you did not. Please do so. You know I just love to hear how wonderful I am,'' she smiled and he chuckled.

"Seriously though, Pam, I couldn't have asked for a better child."

That statement pleased her to no end. No one could have given her a greater compliment.

A knock at the door.

"Yes?" Eric called.

Ginger nudged the door open and announced to Eric that the AVL had just pulled up. Eric thanked her and after exchanging a glance with Pam, they both made their way to await the decision of the Authority.

Pam sat at one table and Eric sat at another located in the center of the bar. Pam could feel Eric's anxiousness. Eric could feel Pam's worry. The atmosphere was tense.

The click clack of her heels could be heard as Nan Flannigan entered Fangtasia, immediately interrupting Pam and Eric's reverie of thoughts.

"You look like shit."

"Well, I feel fantastic." Sarcasm-etched on every word.

"You're ruling is as follows," Nan began as Eric perked up and Pam face displayed a mixture of intense worry and anxiousness. She was scared of what would be decided. She wasn't ready to lose Eric.

"The Authority disavows any knowledge of our interview, your statement, or indeed this ruling itself. None of this ever happened.

Confusion. That's the only word that describes what Eric and Pam feel.

"Missing royals, dead Magisters, it's a political tar no one wants to touch. Not with the VRA this close to ratification."

"Russell will not stop killing. What if the human public learns of it?"

Pam looked back and forth from Nan to Eric. The feelings of both confusion and happiness running through her body. She was so pleased to think she wouldn't be losing Eric. It made her heart swell with happiness. Something that didn't happen very often. The confusion came into play because she was unsure what eric would do now to achieve revenge. She knew he wasn't out of the woods yet what with Russell probably intent on destroying him for killing his lover, but at this moment that didn't matter.

But, it wasn't all coming up roses. When Nan had said, "Bring me his fangs or I will have yours," Pam's pang of worries were brought back to reality. Then she'd left Eric and Pam to talk things over.


End file.
